Your Little Discovery
by AnimeAndBookFan07
Summary: Hikari gets sick ever time something bad is about to happen in the Digital World and this time it's going to be big... Warning: Rating Probably going to change but, not for a bit.
1. Your Little Discovery

Disclaimer Note: I do not own Digimon.

'_She's noticed me watching her for the fifth time da_y' thought Takeru Takashi as he stared at his brown-haired best friend. He was worried out of his mind. He had seen her collapse at the entrance of the school earlier this morning and knew the one thing that could have caused it. She was sick, again! This was the third time in a row that she had collapsed at school in two weeks! He had a bad feeling that they were about to be sucked back into the digiworld again. It had been five more years since the end of defeating Malomyostismon and ever since, whenever Hikari got constantly sick like this it happened. He sighed to himself as the bell rung and Hikari rushed to get out of the room. He walked up and her his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know if you try to escape like that I'll try and catch you, right," said Takeru, slowly whispering it in her right ear.

Hikari turned around to look at Takeru face-to-face and said, with some disappointment, " I can never win, can I."

"Nope," said Takeru, cheerfully, " Now, have you had any contact with the digital world, yet?"

Hikari shook her head slowly, then said, " But, I've had this feeling that it will be soon and lager than any of the problems before." Takeru sighed but, excepted the facts.

"Have you talked to anyone else yet?" asked Takeru, now heading with Hikari to her locker.

" Most of the older dig destined have figured it out I think, but I haven't talked to talked to anyone else," Hikari told him, honestly. Takeru sighed again and watched her spin the combination on her locker. Then, let out a small chuckle.

" What's so funny?" asked Hikari.

"You still use the same locker combination as you did when we were eight," Takeru said, trying not to laugh.

"You still remember the combination," Hikari said, a little startled.

"Well, yeah," said Takeru, " Now, we need to tell the other about your little discovery."


	2. Minds Reeling

Disclaimer Note: I do not own Digimon.

Takeru grabbed her hand tightly as they moved through the crowd. It was a busy Saturday morning and they were going to a meeting with the other digidestined after Takeru asked for a meeting. Takeru had wanted to talk to Hikari before they had left for the meeting and now they were going to be late. Takeru's bike was sitting chained up at the bottom of his apartment building. Hikari stopped in front of it while Takeru unhooked it from the chains and started it up.

He hopped onto it and gestured to the back of his bike and a short, "Well, get on." Hikari climbed onto the back of the bike and warped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his back. And with that Takeru started off.

"Nee..., Takeru," whispered Hikari, "why do we have to tell them?" Takeru pulled his bike off the road and looked at her surprised and confused.

"What did you ask?" inquired Takeru, a little shocked.

" I asked, why do we have to tell them," answered Hikari, a little more definite.

"Because they are also digidestined and they have the right to know if they're friends are in danger."

Then, he added softly, "Why do you ask?"

Hikari looked at him and turned her gaze away from him, her eyes down casted, " Because I feel like they can't do anything to fix the problem and they would only get hurt if they did, but only the new digidestined." She looked up the see Takeru's gazing worryingly at her.

Then he asked, " Does this have something to do with digiworld's history?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Hikari, putting her eyes down to the ground , again. With that, Takeru face turned into a frown.

"Unfortunately, there's no getting around it," commented Takeru after a little bit. Hikari looked back up at him and gazed at his pondering face. Now eighteen, Takeru had begun to have a little of the fuzz that starts a beard. Hikari looked at how much he had grown since they were little kids and how hot he had grown since they were little kids. Now focused into deep thought, his blue eyes were kind of glazed and had remarkable depth to them.

"And why not," asked Hikari, with some strong disappointment with the question.

Takeru turned his blue eyes on her and replied, " Because they're a lot of hard headed people in the group that will also figure something is wrong and once we tell them what's going on, it'll be too late and they'll be no turning back."

"But, once we explain that, wouldn't they probably accept that and leave?" asked Hikari, innocently.

"That didn't stop us now did it," pointed out Takeru, with some, but only a little bit of, regret.

"Yeah, that is true," Hikari agreeded, " But, we can still try."

"We can try," Takeru said, but with the voice of someone who know it is not going to work. And with that they finished driving towards the park that everyone was at. Takeru and Hikari drove up and takeru let out another small sigh realizing that everybody could make it.


End file.
